Don t You Cry Tonight
by LBranford
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito, palabras y pensamientos que entrelazan dos existencias, a pesar de los caminos y decisiones tomadas. El tiempo otorgado parece durar solo un suspiro. HolynxAyra Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu
1. Prólogo

_** Don't You Cry Tonight…**_

_**Prólogo  
**_

Todo el aire estaba repleto de humo, escoria ardiente y cenizas, que caían como lluvia ardiente sobre los cuerpos yacientes en el campo de batalla.

El olor de la muerte impregnaba el lugar, cual peste se expandía.

Él se levantó. Podía percibir el olor a carne quemada y escuchar el lamento cercano de los guerreros que agonizaban. La sangre ya coagulada, manchaba parte de su rubia cabellera, así como nublaba la visión de uno de sus ojos. Tomó su espada y miró desesperadamente los alrededores, como buscando algo…o alguien.

-¡Ayra!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su cuerpo le pesaba y las heridas infligidas durante la batalla hacían mella en él, provocando que sus pasos fueran lentos. Él observaba en su pierna derecha, una de sus tantas heridas. De esta aún emanaba sangre, que con cada paso dejaba un rastro.

-No puedo morir…aún no…-se decía a si mismo.

Visiblemente agotado, cayó de bruces, para de nuevo incorporarse. Sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen, llevándose su mano hacia éste, como si con ello su dolor amainaría. Inmediatamente su otra mano fue directamente hacia su boca, al vomitar una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

-Aún no…por favor…

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, al observar no lejos de ahí, tirado de cara al suelo, un cuerpo de larga cabellera negra y con una espada aún siendo sostenida por su mano.

La había encontrado, la levantó con sumo cuidado y echando la cortina de cabello de ella hacia atrás, tocó su cara, apenado y mirando lo que un día fue el más hermoso de los rostros. Bajo una de sus cejas, había un párpado chamuscado y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su frente, los golpes habían dejado marca en su piel. Más a Holyn no le importaba, en sus mejillas aún había color y sus labios carnosos aún eran dignos del más apasionado de los besos.

-Ayra…-susurró, como si no deseara despertarla.

El ojo intacto se abrió levemente y Holyn la miró atónito, a pesar de su estado, ella pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Holyn la acogió en sus brazos, procurando no lastimarla aún más, cosa difícil, ya que deseaba abrazarla lo más fuerte posible.

Ayra le correspondió, abrazándolo débilmente, trató de decir algo, pero no pudo más.

Poco a poco su brazo fue bajando, hasta quedar inerte, sus dedos soltaron la espada, produciendo un golpe seco al caer y su cabeza se hundió en los hombros de su amado.

Holyn también soltó su espada, y no pudiendo contenerse, rodeó el cuerpo de Ayra con sus brazos, seguido de lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, siendo un llanto de amor y a la vez de dolor.

Dirigiéndose hacía ellos, una unidad de soldados ya alistaban sus armas para dar muerte a Holyn. No había refugio ni escapatoria…

Estaba decidido, no iba a morir sin luchar antes, reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y tomando una vez más su espada, se preparó para su muerte.

[…]

Y justo antes de morir, también soñamos…


	2. Capítulo 1: Dulce Añoranza

Capítulo 1

La mañana era fresca y la neblina aún cubría los bosques aledaños al castillo de Isaac.

Sirvientes iban y venían cargados con gran cantidad de alimentos variados, mientras que otros miembros de la servidumbre colocaban mesas y pulcros manteles, en lo que prometía ser un suntuoso banquete.

Más tarde y sentada bajo la copa de un árbol de nudoso tronco, una niña de unos cinco años, de cabello negro lustroso, corto hasta los hombros vistiendo un sencillo, pero bonito, vestido lila, miraba con cierto interés el bullicio. Sus ojos seguían paso a paso las actividades de la servidumbre, así como el arribo de los invitados, nobles de apariencia arrogante y desdeñosa. La pequeña no tardo en fijarse en un jovencito rubio que vestía un pantalón gris y camisa blanca, que acompañaba a un hombre ya entrado en edad, al parecer su padre.

Él también la miró por un momento.

-_Ve a jugar por ahí_-le ordenó su padre, mientras él tomaba camino rumbo al imponente castillo que se hallaba en el borde del bosque.

El niño asintió, y devolvió la mirada desilusionado, al ver que la niña había desaparecido.

[…]

El murmullo del agua corriendo por aquel pequeño arroyo, desgastando poco a poco las pequeñas piedras en su cauce, tal como la lentitud de la vida misma.

El firmamento al atardecer, teñido de tonos cálidos, desde un rosado pasional hasta el dorado nostálgico, funge como sabana mortuoria para el imponente Sol, que muere majestuosamente, en la espera de renacer junto a la aurora.

Tal belleza crepuscular es mudo testigo de un beso de la niña morena en la mejilla del niño rubio.

Aquel par de niños, sostenían una flor carmesí entre sus manos. Aunque inocentes aún, para uno de ellos puede significar más que un agradecimiento.

El rostro sonrojado del niño demuestra su reacción, ante la gracia de la pequeña.

-_Ayra, regresemos al castillo_-dijo su hermano, un joven alto de larga cabellera negra. Al ver a su hermana menor junto al rubio jovencillo, le dirigió a este una mirada gélida, clara señal de que no deseaba verlo junto a su hermanita.

El se alejó, en un principio con un paso lento, para enseguida echarse a correr.

-_T__e he dicho que no me gusta que te alejes del castillo_-le reprendió su hermano.

-_Olvidé preguntarle su nombre, Maricle_-dijo Ayra, contrariada.

-_Es el hijo del Señor de Sophara, con eso es más que suficiente_-sentenció Maricle.

[…]

_Esa fue la primera y última vez que nos vimos. La verdad, albergaba la posibilidad de verte en el funeral de mi padre, en donde sumido en la tristeza y en la melancolía, ansiaba tenerte junto a mí, más no fue así._

_Aún así, no hay nada, ni habrá algo mejor para mí, sino el profundo amor que tengo por ti, pero…_

_Eso fue hace casi ocho años, ha pasado tanto tiempo, Ayra…_

_¿Me recuerdas?_


End file.
